Clannad: Wonderful Days
by Yatsu
Summary: Wonderful Days, nos trae la historia de Kurou Sakagami, un chico solitario con un pasado triste y misterioso lo cual hace alejarse de los demas salvo con sus dos amigos inseparables Tomoya y Sunohara quienes son considerados los delincuentes de la escuela. Sin embargo, su vida cambia al ayudar a diferentes personas que le ayudaran a superar el dolor de su pasado y una promesa.
1. Capitulo 01: Amapola Blanca

**INTRODUCCION**

Yo vivo en esta ciudad, la cual siempre he detestado. Esta lleno de tantas memorias que quiero olvidar pero no puedo hacerlo. Recuerdos tristes, alegres e incluso aquellos que dejaron huella en lo más profundo de mi mente la cual me atormenta día tras día. Sin embargo, cuando pensé que todo sería nada más que un sueño, algo comenzó a cambiar en mi vida: un encuentro muy importante la cual haría que todo sea diferente.

Esta es mi escuela, un instituto de alto prestigio en esta ciudad aunque claro que no es caro como parece. Sin embargo, es muy exigente en muchas cosas, sobre todo si quieres llevar a cabo tu sueño. A pesar de todo lo malo, este es el único lugar que nunca pude olvidar ya que muchas cosas ocurrieron aquí a lo largo de mi vida, cosas que hice, personas que conocí y también el lugar donde la promesa que hice hace ya cuatro años atrás.

Una promesa que cambio mi vida… una promesa que me permitió conocer a muchas personas… una promesa que me hizo convertir en lo que soy ahora…

**CAPITULO 1: AMAPOLA BLANCA**

_Era una mañana como cualquier otra, subiendo la empinada colina para llegar al instituto. Habían muchos estudiantes alrededor, me di cuenta que había llegado temprano a clases. No es muy común de mi parte llegar temprano ya que algunas veces leía libros hasta tarde y despierto más tarde que los demás._

_Al llegar a la segunda hora de clases, me senté sobre mi pupitre y decidí descansar un rato mientras comenzaba la clase colocando un libro abierto al frente de mi cara para disimular que estaba leyendo._

_Luego tuve un sueño, de aquel incidente ocurrido hace más de cuatro años…_

KUROU: ¡Hola! ¡Ha pasado tiempo…! ¡Oye!

COMPAÑERA DE KUROU: Ella no te va a escuchar. Siempre para distraída y algunas veces es reservada. Nunca habla con nadie.

KUROU: Ya veo, no ha cambiado entonces. ¡Bien! Intentaré llamar su atención.

_En ese momento saque de mi bolsillo una figura de una estrella de mar y se lo mostré a mi amiga._

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Oh! ¡Una estrella de mar! ¡Preciosa! ¡Dámela!

KUROU: No sin antes decirme quien soy.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Ah! ¡El chico raro de la playa!

KUROU: ¿Otra vez con eso? Después de encontrarnos tanto tiempo todavía sigues llamándome raro.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Es porque eres una persona con una existencia bastante rara.

KUROU: ¿Estas intentando provocarme?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Ah! ¡Se hace tarde! ¡La ceremonia de apertura va a comenzar! ¡Llegare tarde!

KUROU: ¡Oye espera! ¿Aún ni siquiera vas a decirme mi nombre?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Kintaro!

KUROU: ¡Noooo!

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Mmmm… Kojima.

KUROU: ¡Tampoco! ¡Soy Kurou!

MISTERIOSA CHICA: No soy buena para recordar nombres y menos el de mi amigo raro.

KUROU: Aún sigues llamándome raro.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Pero jamás olvidare el día en que me regalaste aquella estrella de mar. Por eso estoy agradecida contigo. ¡Nos vemos!

KUROU: ¡No te vayas aún! Espérame por favor en la estación después de clases. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¿Es acerca de mi colección de estrellas de mar?

KUROU: ¡No!

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¿Es acerca de las estrellas de mar que hay en la playa?

KUROU: ¡No! No es nada relacionado con las estrellas de mar. Es… digamos… más importante que eso.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¿Mas importante que las estrellas de mar? ¡Estoy impresionada! Tengo curiosidad de saberlo.

KUROU: Por eso te dije que me esperes en la estación después de clases, vale?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Entonces me retiro, amigo raro.

KUROU: ¡Ya te dije que soy…! ¡Olvídalo!

_Más tarde, después del primer día de clases, saliendo del instituto en camino a la estación…_

KUROU: ¡Rayos! Si que se me hizo tarde, ojala ella no siga enfadada conmigo. Tuve que quedarme a conseguir material de referencia para los nuevos cursos. Espero que no se haya ido a su casa, esta vez tengo que decírselo sin importar la respuesta que me dé. ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente parada allí?

VOZ DE MUJER: ¡Uyyy! ¡Qué horrible!

VOZ DE HOMBRE: Es una tragedia.

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¡No puedo verla por ninguna parte!

VOZ DE ANCIANA: ¡Pobre niña! Nunca pensé que esto le llegara a pasar.

POLICIA: Comandancia, aquí reportando un accidente ocurrido a las 2:30 de la tarde. La victima del accidente ya fue llevada a emergencias en una ambulancia. Según su carne de identidad, es una muchacha de primer año de instituto, la víctima es identificada como… Fuuko Ibuki.

KUROU: ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

_Luego, desperté bruscamente de ese sueño, ya era casi la hora del almuerzo y en eso la delegada de la clase vino a mi pupitre trayendo consigo una hoja de papel…_

TOMOYA: Oye Kurou, despierta. La delegada ya está aquí.

KUROU: ¿Eeeh? ¡Ay! Vaya sueño. ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! No me di cuenta que…

DELEGADA: Toma. Esto… yo… Sakagami…

KUROU: ¿Ah? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una carta de amor para mí? Este… la verdad no estoy interesado en…

DELEGADA: ¡No! Estas…. e… qui…vo… cado… no es… una carta de…

KUROU: ¿Una carta de amenaza? Oye, ¿no crees que te estas pasando un poco solo porque me quede dormido el día de hoy?

DELEGADA: Esto… yo… ¡Uyy!

TOMOYA: Oye, no sigas molestando a la delegada o podrías arrepentirte.

KUROU: ¿Cómo que podría pasar?

_De pronto una ráfaga fuerte atraviesa justo cerca de donde Kurou estaba sentado y vio como atravesó la ventana a lo que era parecer un libro grueso._

TOMOYA: ¡Oye! Eso fue…

CHICA FURIOSA: ¡Oyeeee!

KUROU: ¡Ouch! ¡Diantres! Me olvide de…

CHICA FURIOSA: Eres muy valiente para fastidiar a mi hermana. ¡Maldito perdedor!

KUROU: ¡Espera! Solo estábamos hablando de la nota que vino a entregarme y me sorprendió.

DELEGADA: ¡No hermana! ¡Espera! El no quiso molestarme. Solo que no fue mi intención sorprenderlo de esa forma.

CHICA FURIOSA: Bueno esta bien. Pero tú debes dejar de hacerte el tonto y presta atención a lo que dice mi hermana.

KUROU: Como si tuviera que escuchar tus…

CHICA FURIOSA: ¿Qué has dicho bastardo?

KUROU: Esta bien. Tú ganas.

_La chica que vino a entregarme la nota del profesor es la delegada de la clase Ryou Fujibayashi, es una persona dulce, atractiva y su afición, aunque es raro decirlo, es adivinar la suerte con sus cartas. Por el contrario, esta su hermana Kyou quien es también delegada pero de la clase del frente. A diferencia de su dulce hermana, Kyou es una fiera que es capaz de derribarte sin te que te des cuenta que fue lo que te golpeo. Si no me creen, observen el libro que salió volando por la ventana y que casi me hubiera hecho trizas. Kyou y yo anteriormente estudiamos en el mismo salón pero al pasar al tercer año me toco en la clase de su hermana._

KYOU: ¡Vaya con este chico! Oye, que te parece si Ryou te adivina tu suerte, tal vez te diga algo interesante para ti.

KUROU: ¿Adivinar mi suerte?

RYOU: Sí, adivinar suerte es mi pasatiempo.

_De pronto, Ryou saca unas cartas y comienza a barajarlas pero en eso, se les caen al piso y ella se pone nerviosa._

KUROU: ¡Ay dios! Bueno, voy a levantarlas y…

RYOU: Kurou, mañana llegaras tarde a clases.

KUROU: ¡Argh!

_Kurou se cae de su silla…_

KUROU: ¿Me estas buscando pelea?

RYOU: Eso es lo que dicen las cartas. Creo que así es como se lee este tipo de suerte.

KUROU: ¿Creo, dices?

RYOU: En tu camino a la escuela, tendrás un encuentro romántico con una amable chica, te olvidaras de la hora y por lo tanto llegaras tarde.

KUROU: Una predicción bastante detallada, no lo crees?

RYOU: Es la inspiración de una doncella.

KYOU: ¡Jejejeje!

KUROU: ¿Qué hay con esa risita?

KYOU: Nada. Bueno, buena suerte con ella. ¡Jajajajaja!

_Y así, Kyou se marcha del salón riéndose muy contenta sin razón alguna y Ryou y Kurou se preguntaban cuál era el chiste._

_A la hora del almuerzo, mientras Kurou caminaba por el pasillo escucho la conversación entre un grupo de estudiantes._

KUROU: Bueno, ¿A dónde debería ir a comer?

ESTUDIANTE A: ¿Un fantasma?

ESTUDIANTE B: Si, escuche que aparece.

ESTUDIANTE C: El fantasma de la chica que tuvo un accidente automovilístico.

ESTUDIANTE A: Seguro que debe ser tu imaginación.

ESTUDIANTE B: ¡No es broma! Y también escuche que es linda.

KUROU: Un fantasma, ¿eh?

_De pronto, a Kurou se le viene un dolor de cabeza que le hace recordar aquel sueño que tuvo hace poco._

KUROU: ¿Qué fueron esos recuerdos de hace poco? Es cierto, yo conocí a alguien cuando entre por primera vez a esta escuela pero… ¿Por qué me duele mucho al tratar de recordarla?

_En ese momento, Tomoya Okazaki, uno de los mejores amigos de Kurou, estaba comiendo pan al lado de una chica de cabello castaño y por su uniforme cursa también el tercer año cuando de pronto el sonido de unas motos se oye por todo el lugar llamando la atención de ellos y de Kurou quienes se dirigieron al lugar. Cuando Kurou, Tomoya y su nueva amiga de él llegaron al patio de la escuela, Youhei Sunohara otro amigo de Kurou ya estaba en el lugar viendo a los dos motociclistas causando laberinto y dando vueltas por todo el patio._

SUNOHARA: ¡Guay! ¡Asombroso! ¡Están dando vueltas!

TOMOYA: Sunohara, ya estabas aquí. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

SUNOHARA: Creo que vienen buscando pelea. Chicos de otra escuela que vienen a buscar pelea… ¡Oye! ¿Por qué estas sobre mi cabeza?

KUROU: ¡Maldición! ¡Esos tipos! ¡No puedo creer que vengan a buscar pelea conmigo aquí! No tengo más remedio que…

TOMOYA: ¡Espera Kurou! ¡Mira allá!

_En ese momento, una chica de cabello gris sale al patio para enfrentar a los bravucones mientras que algunas chicas que le conocen la animan._

KUROU: ¡Ah! ¡Es ella! ¡Lo había olvidado!

SUNOHARA: Esa chica, ¿ira a darles un sermón?

_La chica camina lentamente hacia el centro del patio donde ambos motociclistas la miran fijamente. Luego de eso, ella les llama la atención diciéndoles todo el escándalo que están provocando a la escuela y los obliga a marcharse. En eso Tomoya y su amiga sostienen una conversación._

COMPAÑERA DE TOMOYA: ¿Por qué está sucediendo todo eso?

TOMOYA: Esta es, después de todo la mejor escuela de la ciudad. Así que hay chicos que no les gusta esa idea.

SUNOHARA: ¿Vas a ir a ayudarla?

TOMOYA: No puedo quedarme sentado mirando.

KUROU: Descuida, no será necesario.

TOMOYA: ¿Por qué lo dices? ¡Tú también deberías ir! Seguramente ellos están buscándote pelea.

KUROU: Sí, pero quiero que observes esto. ¡Te dejara sorprendido!

TOMOYA: ¿La conoces?

KUROU: Su nombre es Tomoyo Sakagami.

TOMOYA: Que raro. Nunca escuche hablar de ella.

KUROU: Obviamente. Es una estudiante de segundo año transferida a esta escuela.

TOMOYA: Pero… ¡espera! ¿Cómo sabes eso? Ahora que lo pienso, ¿tu apellido no es…?

_En ese momento, Tomoyo provoca a los motociclistas quienes se dirigen hacia ella pero con una habilidad sorprendente los derrota uno a uno usando una gran fuerza y velocidad en sus patadas acabando con ellos en solo cuestión de segundos. Todas s chicas que la animaban se regocijan viendo como ella castigo a los delincuentes de forma rápida y directa._

TOMOYA: ¡Increíble!

SUNOHARA: ¿Quién es esa chica?

KUROU: (Indudablemente se trata de ella, ha pasado tiempo.) **

_Momentos más tarde, Tomoya y su nueva amiga comentan sobre lo ocurrido._

AMIGA DE TOMOYA: Así que esa chica se transfirió.

TOMOYA: Ella está en una situación parecida a la tuya, y aun así es bastante popular. Así que todo depende de la forma de ser de la persona.

AMIGA DE TOMOYA: Quizás tengas razón.

KUROU: Oye, Okazaki. Las clases están a punto de comenzar.

TOMOYA: Bueno, me voy retirando.

AMIGA DE TOMOYA: Muchas gracias.

TOMOYA: Yo soy Tomoya Okazaki de la clase 3-D.

NAGISA: Yo soy Nagisa Furukawa de la clase 3-B.

KUROU: Yo soy Kurou Sakagami de la misma clase que Okazaki.

NAGISA: Mucho gusto en conocerlos a los dos, Okazaki, Sakagami.

KUROU: El placer es mío.

TOMOYA: Igualmente.

_Momentos más tarde, Tomoya y Sunohara fueron al piso de abajo para hablar con la nueva estudiante que ha llamado mucho la atención en la escuela._

TOMOYO: ¿Un montaje?

SUNOHARA: Si. Es imposible que una chica les ganara fácilmente a esos chicos. Le pagaste algo para que pierdan con el fin de hacerte popular, ¿no es cierto? Y si no es dinero, ¿podría ser aquel otro? Las chicas tienen mucha suerte, ya que muchos chicos estúpidos caen con eso.

CHICA #1: ¿Quiénes son esos?

CHICA #2: Son la pandilla del tercer año. Creo que son Sunohara y Okazaki.

TOMOYO: Alégrate. No tenía intención de lastimar a nadie en esta escuela, pero tu ya me fastidiaste y hare una excepción contigo.

SUNOHARA: Te crees muy linda haciéndote la valiente. Apuesto a que tiemblan tus rodillas.

TOMOYO: Me gustaría que fuese en defensa personal. Así que atácame primero.

SUNOHARA: No seas tan arrogante. ¡Muereee!

TOMOYA: ¡Oh! Ahora recuerdo. Kurou me conto acerca de una chica hermosa y extremadamente fuerte a quien él una vez entreno en sus días trágicos. Se dice que ella iba derrotando a cualquier delincuente que abusara de una persona normal.

_Sunohara comienza a atacar intentándole dar un golpe. Sin embargo, Tomoyo contraataca con una serie de patadas a una velocidad sorprendente y en un instante este cae derrotado fácilmente._

TOMOYA: Veo que esa historia no era falsa después de todo.

SUNOHARA: ¡Debiste habérmelo dicho antes! ¡Ayyyy!

TOMOYO: Espero que con esto aprendas la lección y no regreses.

SUNOHARA: ¡Demonios!

_Tomoyo se retira tras su victoria._

_Mientras tanto, Kurou camina hacia su hogar pensando en las cosas que ocurrieron hoy, en especial sobre aquel sueño y ese extraño rumor acerca de un fantasma que ronda por el instituto._

KUROU: La verdad es que odio esta ciudad porque esta llena de cosas que no puedo recordar con claridad; cosas llenas de tristeza, amargura y dolor son los únicos recuerdos que quedan en mi corazón acerca de la ciudad en donde nací. Sin embargo, a veces pienso si en verdad aquel sueño tiene algo que ver con esos extraños rumores que se difunden por la escuela. Me pregunto si algo mejorara a pesar de que las cosas siguen de ese modo.

_Al día siguiente, en el otro lado del pasillo, una chica estaba terminando de hacer sus predicciones a sus compañeras con la ayuda de sus cartas. Y al momento de marcharse choca justamente con nada menos que Kurou y a ella se le caen sus cartas y todas están en el suelo boca abajo excepto una que esta boca arriba. La chica era nada más ni menos que la delegada y compañera de clase de Kurou, Ryou Fujibayashi._

RYOU: ¡Kyaaa!

KUROU: ¡Lo siento mucho!

RYOU: ¡No! La culpa es mía por… ¡espera!

KUROU: No te preocupes. Te ayudare.

_Kurou le ayuda a recoger sus cartas y al final levanta justo la última que es la única carta boca arriba y se la da Ryou._

KUROU: Se te olvido esto.

RYOU: ¡Ah gracias! Pero si es la carta boca arriba que vi… (¿Eh? ¡Pero no es posible, es el as de corazón! Eso quiere decir que yo soy… ¿la razón por la que él llegara tarde?)

_En ese instante ambos miran sus rostros fijamente pero con un poco de temor, sin darse cuenta de los sentimientos que se están formando entre ellos dos tras este inesperado encuentro._

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**_ NOTA IMPORTANTE: __Los diálogos que se encuentren en paréntesis representan la expresión del personaje acerca de lo que está pensando e imaginando en ese momento._


	2. Capitulo 02: Vinpervinca

**CAPITULO 02: VINPERVINCA**

_Esa mañana, estaba pensando en las cosas que sucedieron durante estos dos días: el comienzo de un nuevo año escolar, la llegada de mi prima a esta escuela y especialmente el extraño encuentro que tuve con Ryou de alguna manera me hizo sentir de manera diferente y era la primera vez que me sentía nervioso cuando toqué su mano y le entregue sus cartas que utiliza para hacer sus adivinanzas._

_Sin embargo, de alguna manera recordé en ese momento que yo había tomado la decisión de que no amaría jamás a ninguna chica ya que alguien como yo no es merecedor de tal honor, en especial por aquel sueño que tuve el otro día._

_Pensé que hoy sería una de esas mañanas simples y aburridas pero algo hizo cambiar el transcurso de ese día._

KUROU: ¿Por qué me sentí de esa manera ayer? Normalmente no sucede eso con ninguna de las chicas con las que converso después de clases.

KYOU: ¡Kurou! ¡Hazte a un lado!

KUROU: ¿Qué?

KYOU: ¡Aaaaaaauuuu!

_De pronto, comencé a sentir un ruido extraño que venía rápidamente hacia mí. No era el ruido del motor de un carro sino de una moto y justo después mi amiga Kyou, una de las dos hermanas Fujibayashi, quien venía en una moto se estrella conmigo, arrojándonos a los dos al piso._

KYOU: ¡Oye! ¡Ten más cuidado!

KUROU: ¡Esa es justamente mi línea! ¿Acaso quieres matarme en esa cosa? ¡Es peligroso conducir de esa forma!

KYOU: ¡Jajaja! Bueno, para ser sinceros aún no estoy acostumbrada a manejar una moto. Tan solo recibí mi licencia la semana pasada.

KUROU: (Me pregunto, ¿con cuantas tapas de botella habrá usado para canjear su brevete?)

_Luego Kyou se recupera y alza su moto que quedo tirada al piso…_

KYOU: ¡Bien! No hay abolladuras. Te dejaré ir sin pagar las reparaciones. Deberías estar agradecido.

KUROU: Pero señorita Kyou, ¿Qué acaso no soy la victima?

_Kyou con una sonrisa en su rostro se va en su moto como si no importara quien resultara lastimado dejando a Kurou concertado._

KUROU: ¡Argh! Definitivamente hoy no es mi día. Aunque debo reconocer que es la primera vez que una chica abuse de mi gentileza de esa forma.

_En eso, mis amigos Tomoya y Sunohara pasaban por allí y observaron la escena._

TOMOYA: Así que Kyou Fujibayashi, eh?

SUNOHARA: Hay muchas mujeres violentas en nuestra escuela, ¿no crees?

KUROU: Vaya muchachos, es raro verlos en una hora tan normal. Ustedes frecuentemente llegan tarde a clases.

SUNOHARA: Me gusta pagar deudas de forma rápida. En especial, a esa otra chica violenta.

KUROU: ¿Otra chica violenta?

TOMOYA: ¡Ah! Es que ayer, tuvimos un encuentro con la chica violenta que nos contaste y este tipo quiere la revancha.

KUROU: ¿Eh? No me digan que… mmm… ya veo. Sí que eres terco, ¿eh? Bueno, tendré que dar una larga explicación al profesor de tu futura y larga inasistencia.

SUNOHARA: ¿Por qué dices que no voy a entrar a clases, eh?

KUROU: Créeme, lo sabrás en cuanto lo veas. Solo procura no morirte, eh?

SUNOHARA: ¡Cállate! ¿Cómo te atreves a subestimarme?

KUROU: Bueno, los dejo chicos. Que se diviertan.

_Momentos más tarde, Sunohara y Tomoya van a reunirse nuevamente con Tomoyo en el otro pasillo cercano a su salón._

TOMOYO: Vaya que si eres terco.

SUNOHARA: ¡La última vez no estuve en buena forma, pero hoy si lo estoy! Cuando hay demasiado tiempo entre llegar al montículo, incluso el mejor pitcher... ¡Puede ser derribado!

TOMOYA: Esa fue una analogía bastante patética.

TOMOYO: Mira, sigue mi consejo y déjalo de una vez. ¿O acaso prefieres quedarte ausente por un largo tiempo sin venir a la escuela?

TOMOYA: Eso fue justamente lo que también dijo cierta persona hace un rato, deberías hacerle caso.

SUNOHARA: ¡No te metas en esto Okazaki! Le demostraré cual de los dos será el que no vendrá a la escuela.

TOMOYO: No tienes remedio. Oye chico, ¿podrías ser mi testigo de que esto es en defensa personal?

TOMOYA: ¿Yo? Claro, ya que en verdad lo es.

TOMOYO: Muy bien. Bueno, que prefieres, ¿quieres de la manera suave o la manera más dura?

SUNOHARA: ¡Deja de estar hablando y ven a luchar!

_Sunohara se prepara para lanzar el primer golpe pero rápidamente es interceptado por Tomoyo quien le conecta una serie de 100 patadas por segundo._

TOMOYO: Oye conocido suyo, ¡El vertedero de polvo!

_Inmediatamente Tomoya abre el vertedero de polvo que está a un lado del pasillo__y Tomoyo, con una feroz patada, lanza a Sunohara hacia el vertedero de polvo en donde está a punto de caerse por él y sus dedos apenas lo sostienen._

SUNOHARA: ¡Aaaay! ¡Ayúdenme!

TOMOYO: Te caerás si te suelto esos dedos. ¿Quieres que lo haga?

_Sunohara agita su cabeza a los lados para responder de manera negativa._

TOMOYO: ¿Quieres caer? ¿Sí? Ya veo.

SUNOHARA: Pero si no dije nada.

TOMOYO: ¡Prepárate entonces!

_Tomoyo le suelta los dedos a Sunohara y este cae por el vertedero hasta el fondo._

SUNOHARA: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

TOMOYO: ¡Cielos! ¿Me habré pasado?

TOMOYA: No, el se encuentra muy bien. ¡Oye! ¡Sunohara! ¿Estás vivo?

SUNOHARA: ¡PUDRETE! ¡ESTO AUN NO SE ACABA!

TOMOYA: ¿Lo ves?

TOMOYO: En verdad desearía que esto acabara aquí. Pero… al verlos me trae muchos recuerdos. En especial, a ese chico que una vez me enseño a luchar.

TOMOYA: ¿Huh?

TOMOYO: No es nada. Olvida lo que dije.

_En ese momento, Kurou, durante el descanso, caminaba por los pasillos y se encuentra con dos estudiantes asustados quienes le cuentan lo sucedido._

KUROU: ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?

ESTUDIANTE #1: Sakagami, ¿te has enterado? Acaba de estar en este pasillo.

ESTUDIANTE #2: ¡El fantasma de un estudiante! Camina hacia ti y te da un objeto maldito.

KUROU: ¿Se refieren al del extraño rumor que se esparce en toda la escuela?

ESTUDIANTE #1: Exactamente.

KUROU: Mmmm… que curioso.

ESTUDIANTE #2: ¡Estoy aterrado!

KUROU: Menuda tontería. Los fantasmas no existen y menos se aparecen de esa forma.

ESTUDIANTE #1: Pero…

KUROU: No se creerán ese cuento de terror para asustar a la gente, ¿o sí? Lo más seguro es que se trate de un estudiante con apariencia similar que es el causante de ese escándalo.

ESTUDIANTE #2: Probablemente tengas razón.

KUROU: Me retiro.

_Kurou estaba pensando acerca de ese misterioso fantasma del que se habla por la escuela y si tiene algo que ver con el sueño que tuvo hace un par de días atrás._

_Para despejar su mente y pasar el rato se dirige a la biblioteca de la escuela ya remodelada pero para su sorpresa la puerta estaba abierta y el encargado no estaba a esa hora, así que entro a investigar._

KUROU: ¡Perfecto! Parece que no hay nadie, este es el perfecto lugar para relajarse y además poder leer todos los libros que quiera gratis sin que ninguna chica linda me interrum…

_Pero justo en ese momento, Kurou es interrumpido por la sorpresiva aparición de una hermosa chica con un peinado algo extraño, ojos azules y justo está concentrada observando las páginas de un libro de química._

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¡Ay no! Hablando de chicas… creo que debo aceptar mi cruel realidad. No puedo huir de ellas.

_En ese preciso momento, Kurou observa que ella saca una tijera para cortar la pagina que estaba viendo._

KUROU: ¿Eeeh? ¡Oiga usted, señorita! ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

CHICA MISTERIOSA: ¿Huh?

KUROU: Este libro pertenece aquí, ¿verdad? ¡No puedes cortarlo! Aunque a muchos no les importe pero es importante respetar las cosas ajenas.

CHICA MISTERIOSA: ¡Oh!

KUROU: Vaya, son libros de algebra, física y uno de cálculo. Se ve que te gusta mucho la ciencia, ¿no es así?

CHICA MISTERIOSA: ¡Sí!

KUROU: ¿Tú también te salteas clases? ¿Y por qué andas descalza?

_Sin embargo, la chica no le presta atención a su duda y en lugar de eso cambia el tema sacando su almuerzo y se lo enseña a Kurou._

CHICA MISTERIOSA: Yo misma lo hice. Esta es la mejor parte hecha.

KUROU: Esto… la comida está prohibida en la escuela, ¿lo sabías?

CHICA MISTERIOSA: ¿Quieres uno?

KUROU: Bueno, ya que me ofreciste…

CHICA MISTERIOSA: ¡Oh!

KUROU: ¿Qué sucede?

CHICA MISTERIOSA: Solo tengo un par de palillos.

KUROU: ¡Ah! Si no hay remedio…

_Kurou coge con sus dedos un pedazo de tortilla rellena y lo prueba de un bocado._

KUROU: Mmm… ¡Delicioso!

CHICA MISTERIOSA: ¡Ah! ¡Qué bueno!

KUROU: Será mejor que limpies rápido, ya que las clases comenzaran pronto.

_La chica lo queda observando detenidamente…_

KUROU: ¿Aún hay algo que necesites?

CHICA MISTERIOSA: Nos vemos.

_Rato después, Kurou vuelve a su aula pensando en la chica que acaba de conocer._

KUROU: Mmmm… ¿Será posible que ella sea el fantasma de la chica que tuvo el accidente? Tal vez le pregunte a uno de mis compañeros.

_Al entrar al salón se encuentra justamente con Ryou que con algo de nervios le saluda. Y posteriormente le pregunta a ella sobre la chica rara de la biblioteca._

RYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Descuida! No es un fantasma. Probablemente sea la señorita Kotomi Ichinose de la clase 3-A.

KUROU: ¿Has dicho Kotomi Ichinose?

RYOU: ¡Sí! Seguramente ya has escuchado hablar de ella.

KUROU: ¿Te refieres a la chica genio que está en el primer puesto en toda la escuela? ¿La chica que salió entre los 10 mejores lugares en todas las materias de los exámenes nacionales del año pasado?

RYOU: ¡Sí! Exactamente.

KUROU: No me lo puedo creer. Yo imaginaba que sería una chica carácter serio y orgulloso por decirlo así.

RYOU: Además escuche que ella misma realiza estudios independientes y por ello no asiste a las clases y a la escuela no le importa ese detalle en lo más mínimo.

KUROU: ¿La chica genio, eh? ¡Ah! Ojala fuera así en mi caso.

RYOU: Pero tu ocupas el segundo lugar en toda la escuela y solo estas a un punto de superar a ella.

KUROU: ¿Tú crees?

RYOU: Bueno, yo… no… no es lo que quería decir… además yo te admiro… ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Espera!

KUROU: ¡Ah! Esto… ¡Es cierto! Cambiando de tema, señorita Fujibayashi, ¡Tú hermana! ¡Es algo muy serio!

RYOU: ¿Mi hermana? ¿Pasó algo malo con ella?

KUROU: Por supuesto, cuando ella viene en su "bi…"

ESTUDIANTES: ¿"Bi"? ¿"Bi", que?

_En ese instante, Kyou entra violentamente al salón de clases…_

KYOU: ¡Oye! ¡Kurou!

KUROU: ¡Argh!

KYOU: ¡Ven conmigo un momento!

_Kyou se lleva a Kurou afuera al pasillo…_

KYOU: Oye estúpido, ¿Qué tenias pensado decir en medio de la clase?

KUROU: Pues claro, el hecho en que tu vienes montado en una "bi…"

KYOU: ¡Shhhh! ¿Quieres que me suspendan en la escuela? Sabes que venir en moto a la escuela esta prohibido, ¿no es verdad?

KUROU: Obviamente.

KYOU: ¡Entonces no lo digas!

_Después de eso, Kurou vuelve al salón y Ryou decide preguntarle…_

RYOU: Esto… Sakagami. ¿De qué hablabas con mi hermana?

KUROU: (Mmmm… ¡ahora vera ella!) ¡Todos escuchen! Kyou Fujibayashi de la clase 3-E es una ¡"bi…"!

ESTUDIANTES: ¿En serio?

RYOU: ¿"Bi"?

CHICO #1: ¿"Bi"? ¿Se refiere a que lo hace con chicos y con chicas?

CHICO #2: Bueno, ella es algo masculina.

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeh? ¿Queeeeee?

_En ese instante, a una velocidad sorprendente Kyou quien escucho de lejos aparece y se lleva arrastrando a Kurou hacia el pasillo._

KYOU: ¡Oye tu…! ¡Realmente me das asco! ¡Grrrr!

RYOU: ¡Hermana! Lo que él dijo es… ¡No lo puedo creer!

KYOU: ¿Por qué demonios le estas creyendo?

_Ryou saca un pañuelo para secar las lagrimas en sus ojos…_

KYOU: ¡Es "bike"! ¡Este maldito lo esta diciendo en Ingles! ¡Estamos hablando de la motocicleta! ¿Ah? ¡Desapareció! ¡Cuando lo agarre…!

¡VENGANZA DE MALINTERPRETAR LAS PALABRAS CONSEGUIDO!

_Mientras tanto, en otro lado, Tomoya se reúne con su nueva amiga Nagisa para planificar acerca de cómo reclutar nuevos miembros y reabrir el club de teatro que ella tanto desea participar…_

TOMOYA: Bien. Primero para que el club funcione necesitamos nuevos miembros así que yo digo que sea una buena idea hacer unos folletos para reclutar miembros.

NAGISA: Correcto.

TOMOYA: Sería buena idea también poner una fecha.

NAGISA: ¡Sí! A ver… ¡Termine!

_Nagisa le muestra el dibujo a Tomoya…_

TOMOYA: ¿Qué no le falta algo?

NAGISA: ¿De verdad?

TOMOYA: ¡Claro! ¡Un slogan! ¿Qué tal si ponemos, "la chica más bella de la preparatoria los estará esperando a unirse al club de teatro"?

NAGISA: ¡Bien! La chica más bella de la preparatoria los estará… Mmm, esto, esa soy… ¿yoooo?

TOMOYA: ¿Quién más va a ser?

NAGISA: ¿Eeeeeeeeeh?

TOMOYA: Si escribes eso, puede que algunos idiotas caigan en ello.

NAGISA: ¡No me gustaría que la gente viniera por eso! ¡Además, tú eres más adecuado para ser presidente!

TOMOYA: Ayer te dije que solo estoy estudiando. Sabes bien que no estoy interesado en los clubs. Incluso si el club de teatro es reformado, no me uniré.

NAGISA: ¿De verdad?

TOMOYA: Tienes que convertirte en el centro de todo. Al final, es el presidente quien toma la decisión final. Incluso ya tienes una obra en la que quieres actuar, ¿verdad?

NAGISA: Pero, ¿podre hacerlo?

TOMOYA: Ya decídete… además puedes hacer ese volante como gustes.

NAGISA: Entonces, ¿puedo dibujar algo que me guste?

TOMOYA: ¡Claro!

NAGISA: ¡Entiendo! Entonces…

_Nagisa se pone a dibujar en el folleto y hace el dibujo de su serie animada preferida, la familia Dango._

TOMOYA: ¡Ay cielos!

NAGISA: ¡Termine!

TOMOYA: Eso fue algo popular que apareció hace mucho…

NAGISA: ¡Sí! ¡Es la familia Dango! ¡Me encanta!

TOMOYA: ¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser precisamente la familia Dango? ¡Eso ya paso de moda!

NAGISA: Pero a mi aún me parece lindo. ¿No es buena idea, verdad?

TOMOYA: ¡Ah! No. Puedes usarlo si deseas. Recuerda que dije que hagas lo que tú desees.

NAGISA: ¡Tonkatsu!

_Nota: Tonkatsu es una fritura empanizada rellena de cerdo._

TOMOYA: ¿Eh?

NAGISA: Es un hechizo para animarme. Es como si me diera uno de mis platillos favoritos como recompensa al dar lo mejor de mí. ¿No es raro?

TOMOYA: No, en absoluto. ¿Qué te parece si en lugar de comer tu platillo favorito conseguimos uno de esos muñecos de la familia dango y nos vamos a casa después de colgar los volantes?

NAGISA: De acuerdo.

_Momentos más tarde, al finalizar las clases, Tomoya termina de colocar el último anuncio en los pasillos de la escuela cuando aparecen sus dos amigos Kurou y Sunohara._

TOMOYA: ¡Bien! Ya acabe.

SUNOHARA: ¿"Únete al club de teatro"?

KUROU: Okazaki, ¿por qué estas metido en algo como esto?

TOMOYA: ¿Y que hay de ustedes? No los he visto en todo el día.

KUROU: Investigando algo que me tiene intrigado.

SUNOHARA: Yo estoy entrenando para derrotar a Tomoyo Sakagami.

KUROU: ¿Otra vez? Y dale la burra al trigo con este idiota.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué es lo que estas investigando Kurou?

KUROU: Acerca de ese extraño rumor que se esparce por toda la escuela.

SUNOHARA: ¡Ja! Pues pronto dejara de ser un simple rumor en cuanto demuestre que Tomoyo es un fraude.

KUROU: ¿Serás imbécil? Yo no hablo de Tomoyo.

TOMOYA: ¿Te refieres a eso que dicen acerca de un fantasma que ronda por la preparatoria?

KUROU: Precisamente. Tengo un extraño presentimiento, como si ese fantasma tuviera algo que ver conmigo o algo por el estilo.

SUNOHARA: ¡Bah! Eso son tonterías. Los fantasmas no existen, solo es un rumor para llamar la atención a la gente.

TOMOYA: Es posible, pero creo que Kurou pueda tener razón.

KUROU: Volviendo al tema anterior Tomoya, estoy sorprendido de verte interesado en un club.

SUNOHARA: Es verdad, tu siempre has odiado a quienes actividades de sus clubes al extremo de que te daban nauseas.

KUROU: Bueno, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero espero que nos los cuentes en algún futuro cercano.

SUNOHARA: Bueno, yo me retiro.

KUROU: Igualmente. Los veré mañana.

_Tomoya se queda un poco serio debido al comentario de sus dos amigos y en eso Nagisa aparece detrás de él._

NAGISA: Okazaki. ¿Es cierto que no te gustan las actividades de los clubes?

TOMOYA: ¡Ah! Esto… no le prestes atención. Fue solo una conversación sin sentido.

_Posteriormente ambos salen del instituto y Tomoya le pide a ella que lo espere en el parque mientras que él iba a conseguir algo relacionado con los personajes de su serie animada que a Nagisa le gusta._

_Mientras tanto, Kurou y Sunohara caminan juntos hablando acerca del repentino cambio de idea de Tomoya._

SUNOHARA: Es bastante extraño, ¿no lo crees?

KUROU: Sobretodo la cara que puso cuando dijiste ese comentario.

SUNOHARA: Pero no debería tomarlo tan a pecho esas cosas pasan.

KUROU: A propósito, ninguno de ustedes me ha contado la razón por la que dejo el club de baloncesto. Eso sí que es raro, tomando en cuenta las excelentes aptitudes que tenía Okazaki para ese deporte.

SUNOHARA: Créeme es mejor que no lo sepas. Al menos nosotros estamos ilesos pero él… ¡Mejor olvidémonos de eso! ¿Tienes dinero para ir al recreativo?

KUROU: Mejor te hubieras quedado en el vertedero.

SUNOHARA: ¡Cállate! Ni me lo recuerdes. Algún día me vengare por esto.

KUROU: Si alguna vez llega ese día…

_De pronto, comencé a recordar que yo al igual que ellos decidí no entrar en las actividades de los clubes para siempre. Tomoya era del equipo de baloncesto, Sunohara del equipo de futbol y yo del equipo de beisbol aunque lo mío fue antes de entrar a esta preparatoria._

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**AVANCE**

_TOMOYA: No puedo hacer nada al respecto si ya no los venden_

_PADRE DE TOMOYA: ¡Oh! Que nostalgia._

_TOMOYA: ¡Ya párala! ¿Qué hay con eso de hablarme como si fuera un extraño?_

_SUNOHARA: ¿Por qué sigues mirando por la ventana?_

_NAGISA: En ese caso, ¿te gustaría jugar baloncesto conmigo mañana después de la escuela?_

_KUROU: ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Por qué dejaste el club? ¿Por qué abandonaste tu sueño? Alguien como tú… ¿Por qué?_

_TOMOYA: Debido a ese accidente, termino mi carrera como jugador de baloncesto._

_KUROU: Okazaki, te desafío a un partido de baloncesto!_

_NAGISA: Sigo dándote problemas, ¿no es así?_

_TOMOYA: ¡Nagisa!_

**_PROXIMO CAPITULO: Capitulo 03: Tomoya Okazaki. ¡No se lo pierdan!_**


End file.
